Test No.2288
Australia 8 for 442 dec (Marsh 126*, Paine 57, Khawaja 53, Overton 3-105) and 138 (Anderson 5-43) beat England 227 (Overton 41*, Lyon 4-60, Starc 3-49) and 233 (Root 67, Starc 5-88) by 120 runs England arrived at Adelaide Oval on the fifth day knowing that hope springs eternal, or at least until Joe Root gets out. And so England's hope sprung for only 17 deliveries. By the time the day was three overs old, Josh Hazlewood had dismissed Root and Chris Woakes, and within two hours Australia had won the Test and taken a 2-0 lead in the series. At least the England fans who had awoken in the small hours back home in anticipation of a tense final day could get some sleep. The day began with England 178 runs from victory with six wickets in hand. They added only 57 to their overnight total for the loss of all six of those wickets. That England even fought back into this match, that they entered the final day with any sort of hope whatsoever, was a surprise in itself. But if Australia officially won the Test on the fifth afternoon, in reality England had lost it on the first two days, when they sent Australia in and saw them make 442. It left England needing their all-time highest successful chase to win this match, and the final day began badly when Woakes edged behind off Hazlewood from the second ball - Snicko confirming his fate despite a review. In Hazlewood's next over he claimed the key wicket of Root, who did not add a run to his overnight score of 67. On a surface that had been good for batting all match, a ball finally stayed a touch low and kissed the toe of Root's bat on the way through to Tim Paine. From then on it was only a matter of time, and not even much of that. Moeen Ali was trapped lbw trying to sweep Nathan Lyon on 2, and the rest of the damage arrived with the new ball. Mitchell Starc curled the very first delivery with the new pink Kookaburra in to the pads of Craig Overton, who was lbw for 7; Stuart Broad edged behind off Starc for 8; and the result was confirmed when Jonny Bairstow chopped on against Starc for 36. Starc had finished with 5 for 88, but it was Hazlewood's two early strikes that set the tone for the final session of this Test. After a day of England fight, normal service had resumed. And if the Gabbatoir is the fortress at which Australia like to open their summer, the Adelaide Oval day-night Test is becoming a strong occasion for them as well - the Australians have now won all three pink-ball Tests played in Adelaide. Now the teams fly to Perth with Australia just one win away from regaining the Ashes. And if Root wins the toss at the WACA, don't expect him to do anything but bat. '''Fall of wickets: '''Fall of wickets: '''Fall of wickets: '''Fall of wickets: '''Match details *Series *Test debuts *Player of the match *Player of the series *TV umpire - *Match referee - *Reserve umpire - Close of play *Day 1 - *Day 2 - *Day 3 - *Day 4 - *Day 5 - Match notes Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches